Un dia de San Valentin en los Second Stage Children
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: One-shot shounen-ai(YuchixChet y GillisxSaru).Bueno como dice el tituo vamos a ver como celebran este dia nuestros niños


Bueno esta pareja es muy poco conocida ya que yo misma la invente si alguien quiere saber quienes son pueden entrar en mi facebook o decirme por privado que les mande una foto ^^ espero que os guste

Como empezare y bueno lo haré así...Era un día radiante los pájaros cantaban,la síndrome Yoichi se extendía,Kuramas eran acosados por Minamisawas si todo normal...y estaban los Second Stage Children en ese...ese..ese edificio en el que están ellos despertándose poco a poco...que mentira..todos se despertaron al oír unos gritos provenientes del pasillo

X:Saryuu quieres dejarme en paz he quedado con Meia para ir a entrenar

Saru:Pues si a Meia no le importa que faltes,Gillis~

Gilis:Pero que tengo que ir a entrenar-dijo intentando quitarse al oji-violeta de encima mientras conseguía escapar pero era perseguido por el otro-

X:Son tan ruidosos...voy a hablar con Fey a ver si hace algo al respecto-dijo un chico peli-blanco con los ojos ámbar-

X:Yuichi Fey no esta se fue ayer con su novio Alpha-dijo mientras otro chico rubio con los ojos violetas muy claros salia de la habitación...no malpenseis. Compartían habitaciones por parejas-

Yuichi:Que mierd* aquí ya ni se puede ni dormir...por cierto es extraño que te hayas levantado Chet

-dijo viendo al otro chico que estaba parado detrás de el-

Chet:Bueno es san Valentín y Saru me pidió ayuda con los chocolates ademas de que yo también debo hacerlos-dijo sonrojándose un poco desviando la mirada-

Yuichi:-un poco molesto...vamos seamos claros eran celos-Y para quien son?

Chet:es un secreto bueno me voy a arreglar-dijo entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta mientras se oía como corría el agua-

Yuichi:_Debo descubrir quien esa chica y si se puede hacerla desaparecer del planeta ''accidentalmente''_-pensó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa salia de sus labios-

/

Yuichi iba caminando tranquilamente por aquel pasillo hasta que oyó unas risas provenientes de el comedor y se acerco para ver por la rejilla de la puerta entreabierta que ocurría encontrándose con Meia y con Chet riendo mientras el chico estaba ligeramente sonrojado

Yuichi:Así _que es Meia quien te gusta-pensó_ entristecido pero sus gestos no lo demostraron y salio corriendo de ahí para irse a saber que lugar en esa maldita ciudad-Maldición _lo que me faltaba esta lleno de parejas melosas Muéranse Todos¡_-se fue y entro en un parque que le traía recuerdos de su infancia..recuerdos suyos y de Chet-

Flashback:

Estaban unos niños jugando a fútbol en el parque y de repente la pelota se fue bastante lejos entre los arbustos

Yuichi:Saru mira hasta donde se fue no podrías tirar mejor

Saru:mira quien lo dice..-susurrandolo para después mirar al chico oji-azul mayor con gafas a su lado-A que soy bueno jugando a fútbol y no es verdad lo que dice Yuichi?¡-dijo sonriendo-

Gillis:Te falta un poco de destreza pero eres muy bueno-dijo mientras Yuichi se iba a buscar el balón-

Yuichi:bah-entonces al cruzar los arbustos se encuentra a un chico con el cabello largo de color rubio muy malherido y lo cogió en sus brazos como una princesa-Oye estas bien?Despierta oye¡

Chet:-solo oía un ruido lejano proveniente de algún lugar acompañado de una cálida voz que cada vez se oía mejor y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Cuando despertó se encontraba rodeado de tres niños que lo miraban con preocupación y uno lo tenia en sus brazos. Al darse cuenta de eso se levanto rápidamente pero no tenia fuerza en las piernas y iba a caer pero Yuichi lo recogió-

Yuichi:Tranquilo solo queremos saber como estabas pero como veo no puedes ni levantarte-dijo viendo los ojos del menor tranquilizándolo-Como te llamas?Yo soy Yuichi

Chet:-los miro no muy convencido pero algo en aquel niño le producía confianza-M-mi nombre e-es Chet

Gillis:Yo soy Gillis y este es Saryuu

Saru:Puede llamarme Saru y como te hiciste todas esas heridas?-dijo el inocente menor mientras el otro le recorría un escalofrió y se abrazaba a si mismo-

Chet:Mis papas me echaron de casa por esto-dijo mientras su mano se iluminaba dejando ver un resplandor violeta-me llamaron monstruo y mi papa me engaño y me abandono aquí en el parque-dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar-

Yuichi:-le abraza por inercia-No llores ya esta ¿si? Mira yo también puedo hacer eso-dijo mientras su mano brillaba-Ellos también y eso no quiere decir que seamos monstruos-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera extraña en el-

Saru:Hai mira-dijo haciendo lo mismo que el otro-Ya no te preocupes si quieres puedes venir con nosotros hay muchos mas niños como tu y nosotros allá-dijo sonriendo-

Gillis:Si y aunque hay veces que sean insoportables son como tener muchos hermanos-dijo sonriendole al pequeño-

Yuichi:Ademas yo te protegeré si se meten contigo..Nunca estarás solo¡

Chet:Hai-dijo sonriendo por primera vez-

End Flashback

Se sentó en aquel parque y vio que de entre sus ensoñaciones se había hecho de noche y decidió volver.

/

Al entrar vio a Meia que salia del recinto feliz y se imagino que su querido Chet le había dado sus chocolates y esta estaba feliz por eso pero al llegar a la cocina se encontró con que Chet estaba dormido sobre la mesa con la cara aun sucia de harina y a saber que mas y a su lado habían unos chocolates con una hermosa tarjeta donde ponía ''Para:Yuichi De:Chet'' la abrió encontrándose con un texto escrito solo para el. Asi que después de leerlo despertó al menor.

Chet:-restregándose los ojitos con su puño-Ya regresaste Yuich..-no puedo terminar ya que su boca fue callada por un beso del otro..tierno y dulce..demostrando todo aquello callado durante años..hasta que esa cosa volante llamada O2 o como yo lo llamo mata pasiones profesional los separo dejando a un menor muy sonrojado y a un oji-ambar con sonrisa victoriosa-

Yuichi:Hace falta que conteste-dijo agitando una tarjetita mientras el menor negaba con la cabeza pero susurro-

Chet:No pero me gustaría oírlo-que inocente era si creía que el mayor no oiría eso-

Yuichi:Te amo mi niño-dijo para darle otro beso-Quisieras ser mi novio?-el otro solo se abalanzo sobre el y le beso como respuesta a su pregunta-Supongo que es un si

Chet:Claro que si-abrazándole y el otro le separa un poco mirándole seriamente-

Yuichi:Pues con mi nuevo titulo de novio quiero saber porque reías con Meia sonrojado-dijo medio enojado o mas bien fingiendo estarlo-

Chet:Nos estabas espiando?-volvió a ver al otro y dejo de lado la anterior pregunta-Bueno eso es solo que..esto..ahh no puedo decirlo-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos-

Yuichi:-Le quita las manos y le sonríe tranquilizándolo-

Chet:Bueno estábamos hablando sobre lo de a quien daríamos nuestros chocolates y bueno salio el tema de cuando me enamore de ti y así acabo..-dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras el otro se daba una facepalm-

Yuichi:Entiendo gracias por decírmelo-dijo dándole un beso en la frente-

Chet:Por cierto estabas celoso?-dijo un poco de burla-

Yuichi:Yoo que va-intentando cambiar de tema-Y como quedo Saru con los chocolates?

Chet:Solo Meia lo sabe ya que los espió jejeje cuando se entere de que somos novios correremos la misma suerte-dijo riendo tiernamente-

Yuichi:Bueno que te parece si salimos a comer?-dijo mientras se alejaban y aquella tarjetita queda abierta en dos mostrando el mensaje que los junto:

Espero que te tomes esto bien

Quería decirte que TE AMO

No soy suficientemente valiente para decírtelo a la cara

Pero desde el día en que me dijiste que no volvería a estar solo

Desde ese día me enamore.


End file.
